


Hotel Paradise

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, double-sided dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Public humiliation just not giving Mirajaine the thrill she thought would come to pass, she takes her playmate to a more private, intimate abode, with an extra companion to spice things up a little.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Hotel Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be much shorter teasing story, then this happened after a few re-writes.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Whatever comments you leave, I will get to them as fast as I can.

Erza expected an onerous task of some kind to befall her once placed in the hands of Mirajane. Beneath that motherly smile and brilliant innocence that captivated Magnolia's citizens laid a demon no underworld creature could hope to compete with. Sadistic, with an unquenchable thirst and delight for the suffering of others. Clear in those big eyes of hers that Erza wasn't going to get off her side of the bargain easy.

Skirt hiked to display her perfect bum marred with red handprints for curious civilians to behold, Erza had grown familiar with the surface of the cobblestone Mira pushed her head into. Even though it had been only thirty minutes, it felt like hours. She was beyond embarrassed, to say the least. Completely at the wicked will of the she-devil per their agreement. The crowd's gratified noises as Mirajane made sport of her ass that served to amuse and encourage the she-devil echoed in Erza's mind while she traveled to the hotel Mira commanded her to go. She rubbed her sore cheeks, too busy with the pain to address the many stares from civilians she got in her gothic maid outfit. A personal favorite of hers that will now forever serve to remind her of this humiliating day.

Erza arrived at the establishment named Hotel Paradise, ready to find the room Mirajane acquired to be littered head-to-toe with various special tools, mildly surprised when the lavish air-conditioned room had no such equipment. Some rope had been tossed on the sizeable pink bed but that was about it. Nonetheless, Mirajane could do more than enough with that.

Erza fell back on the fluffy duvet and exhaled. Being spanked and talked down to before a crowd reminded her of a particularly raunchy novel she borrowed from the plethora of books in Levy's extensive library that kept her up one night. This one told the story of a man and his submissive lover who engaged in all manner of debauchery. Erza found it ironic how much she enjoyed the depicted scenes; it still remains one of her favorites to date with novel implications of whatever kink they wished to indulge in. Now in a similar position, Erza didn't know how to feel. Especially since she found pleasure in her degrading activity.

Despite being made a fool in front of a whole crowd, there was an unquestionable rush. All the positions Mira situated her thrilled the warrioress. What the demon would do once she arrived and used the rope beside her to its fullest potential frothed an ache in her center.

A knock on the door stopped Erza before she could soothe the burgeoning arousal. The door opened; Mira strode in with her usual smile that belied the wickedness in her eyes and heart. What stole Erza's breath away was Natsu who followed behind. Mirajane answered Erza's coming question. "I wanted to make things a little more interesting. Laxus didn't mind, isn't that great!"

Natsu surveyed the room and asked, "What're we doing here? Weren't you and Erza on the main road?"

"We were. What I want just needs a little more privacy." Natsu didn't appear satisfied with her answer. That boyish frown of his was always so cute; it reminded her of their younger days when she picked on him. "I'll explain in more detail as we go along. First thing's first, you need to get in shape." Mira circled the dragon slayer and slipped a hand into his pants; Natsu instinctively lurched in her gentle grasp. The cute moan that escaped him made both ladies a little hot and bothered. "So sensitive," Mira teased and proceeded to stroke, marveling at the continued enlargement of his girth. "Have you ever masturbated before?"

"Have I what?"

"You're so innocent it's killing me," she tittered.

Natsu frowned. "I feel like you're making fun of me."

"A little," Mira admitted. Her thumb pressing his head curled his toes and released another one of his lovely boyish moans. Mirajane salivated, as did Erza who had a tough time keeping her fingers from between her legs. "I came here because I wanted your help in teasing Erza, but now I just want to tease you... You're just too adorable, Natsu!" Natsu was at a loss for words. Mira smiled against the outer shell of his ear and received a guttural groan when she squeezed him. "Does it feel good?" Her teeth pulled at his ear flap. Mirajane's strokes fluctuated between quick and delicate; the blissful noises Natsu made were a delight in her eardrums and a sight to behold.

"Yeah... feels great," Natsu panted, beginning to thrust into her palm. Mira's other hand couldn't keep itself from his body any longer. She tweaked his nipples and noted how hard they had gotten. From how vigorous Natsu moved into her hand and the needy tone in his voice, he was close. However much Mira wanted to watch him reach his climax, that would have to wait. Mirajane pulled away and Natsu asked in an almost distraught tone, "Why'd you stop?"

"All the fun would end! Besides, you're not my primary target." Mira looked to a disheveled Erza who desperately rubbed her thighs together for meager appeasement. She clasped her hands and smiled, "Let's get started! I already ordered some food for us. It should be up here soon."

Natsu's face lit up. "Food!"

Mirajane laughed at his childish excitement. "I think you misunderstand something." Natsu's quizzical stare told her to continue. "It's not a buffet, per se. We'll be using it."

"Use it?" Natsu's voice fell into disappointment, shoulders slumped. "So we can't eat it? If we're not going to eat it, what's the point?"

"I never said you couldn't eat it. Just wait and you'll see." A knock came just then. Mira hot-footed to the door and let the waiter in. An arrangement of sweets and cakes reserved for only the most prestigious clientele decorated the cart the waiter pulled. Now it was Erza's turn to start drooling. Thanking the waiter, Mira quickly locked back the door and rolled the cart over to them.

Natsu's eyes dazzled at the assortment. "Woah!"

"How much did this cost?" Erza had to ask.

"This is just a favor I cashed in." She answered simply. Mira took one of the many pieces of chocolate artistically situated around a large cake. She placed a hand on her cheek and squealed with euphoric delight, "This is so good! They really improved their skills from the last time I was served here."

Natsu stole Erza's words. "Can we have some?!"

"This _is_ for us. However," Mira emphasized to stop Natsu and Erza from digging into it, "remember what I said. We'll be using these today. Let's start with you, Natsu."

"I'm ready to chow down whenever!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mira sat Natsu on a chair and straddled him. A sly grin morphed her lips, feeling his stiff erection pressing into her. She reached for the plate of gourmet chocolates prepared and proffered one to Natsu. "Want to give this a try first?"

"Absolutely!" Natsu nodded enthusiastically, the scent of the exquisite chocolate mouthwatering.

"Okay. Here it comes, Natsu." Mirajane placed the piece of chocolate on her tongue and swiftly bent her head forward to kiss him. Adorable moans responded to her tongue's meticulous work and intensified the burgeoning ache between Mira's legs. Natsu tried to attain the chocolate but the she-devil indulged in a little game of keep-away. He whined and made an effort to take control of the situation to claim his desired treat, an arrangement Mirajane wasn't having. She framed Natsu's head and craned it back. Given a far better position for leverage and control, Mira continued her efforts until the dragon slayer resigned to her will. Even when the chocolate slid down his throat she pursued in her lustful endeavor. Noting Erza at the corner of her eye, Mira broke away. "Did you like that, Natsu?" She breathed out.

"It was... good," he spoke as if enchanted.

Mirajane licked a smudge of chocolate from the corner of his lip, a gesture that stirred his cock. It spoke volumes, and a side of her wished Natsu was a bit more intuned with his sexual urges. Still, his chasteness was part of his charm and part of the fun. Mira motioned the flushed Erza over and assisted her sit astride Natsu's lap directly on his hardness. By her deepening blush, she felt how nice and big he was. "Now then, I'm sure Erza is dying to have a taste. But first, you should make her a little more comfortable. Undo two or three from her top. She must be hot."

Erza yelped from the suggestion and attentively watched Natsu undo her top buttons. Since her outfit had been designed to emphasize her mature body, the fabric clung to Erza and scraped against her skin every time he undid a button. Her chest heaved and Erza noted the uncharacteristically zephyr-like manner he pulled her buttons. Was this on purpose, or did Mira instruct him to tease her like this? Either way, the sensations were there and ripe. She relished in the coolness once the third button had been loosened. A notable amount of her cleavage was now exposed along with the edge of her bra.

"Good, good. Now hold her tight against you." Mirajane directed his right arm around Erza and Natsu secured her to his frame per her instruction. The air thickened and Erza's throat suddenly went dry. So snug against him, both his large bulge pronounced against her center and the hard muscle that squished her breasts driving her crazy. Mira handed Natsu another piece of chocolate and murmured, "Now, listen carefully to what I say. I'm going to tell you how to _properly_ feed her."

Erza had mixed feelings about what Mirajane had in store. While that devilish smile on her face sent a chill down her spine and only boded poorly, Erza couldn't neglect the excitement beginning to swell within her breast.

"There's ways to feed someone?" Natsu inquired.

"I just fed you, didn't I? But you'll be doing it a little different with Erza. Place the chocolate right on her lips, gently." Mirajane emphasized. Natsu gave her a confused look, apparent he didn't understand the reason for it but would see as they proceeded. He placed the chocolate gingerly on her bottom lip and Erza began to breathe through her mouth, a calculated reaction. "Good. Now lightly traced it around her lips. Think of it like applying lip gloss. Again, gently Natsu."

"I know, you don't have to tell me every time," he groaned. Natsu feathered the sweet delicacy along her peach-colored lips, puzzled why Erza had become so rigid and almost scared to move. But he would never understand how good such a simple gesture made her feel. Erza noted the amused grin plastered on Mira's face from the corner of her eye, watching her come undone in glee. While Erza also noticed her thighs rubbing together, a slick texture on her breasts brought her attention to the chocolate Natsu dropped. It was a bit melted from usage but didn't make too much of a mess. Mirajane grabbed Erza's hand when she attempted to remove it. "Let Natsu do it."

"I can do it myself," Erza insisted, but like she expected, Mira didn't budge.

"Natsu, you should clean her up." Mirajane circled behind Erza. The redhead yelped when Mira pushed her breasts up for Natsu. "You don't want this to go to waste. It'll get all sticky if we leave it. Lick it up," she breathed out.

Natsu took hold of Erza's breasts when Mirajane proffered them. The dragon slayer watched a droplet of chocolate run between her cleavage, somehow finding the treat far more appetizing than when eaten by hand. He leaned forward and lapped up a smudge of chocolate; her thighs tightened around his waist, then she cried out when Natsu's whole tongue ran a long trail up her breasts. His licks gradually became hungrier and Natsu soon shoved his head into her chest.

"Oh my!" Came an excited gasp from Mirajane, who observed the dragon slayer devour the chocolate on Erza's breasts in a fashion that bordered feral. Mira enjoyed the manner she squirmed in and her lips feathering along Erza's neck, coupled with playful bites to mark her creamy neck and a meticulous tongue to soothe the momentary tinge, enhanced the experience.

What made them both gasp was when Natsu shot up and kissed Erza. He mirrored what Mira did to him to a pleasurable degree, tasting the exquisite chocolate on her tongue while he licked all he applied off Erza's lips and kneaded her breasts. The redhead pulled on Natsu's clothes, gyrating on him to satiate her climbing arousal and kissed back. Feeling his hardened cock against her core sent a delightful buzz through Erza's system; she felt as though she was no longer made of flesh and bone but liquid fire. Even when Mirajane pulled her away, her hips remained in motion.

"I think we can move on now. Natsu, stand up for me." Natsu rose to Mira's request once she helped Erza up. The she-devil noted a damp spot on Natsu's pants and smiled at the blushing warrioress. Mira would see how soaked Erza had gotten soon enough and returned her attention to Natsu. Opening his shirt to display the dragon slayer's marbled form, she immediately fixated on his hardened nipples. Mirajanne ran her finger along the frosting of a slice of chocolate cake. A decent amount gathered on her fingertip, she coated Natsu's erect teats and smiled as he shuddered from her touch. Taking her time to properly decorate the sensitive nipple.

"I-it's a little cold," Natsu remarked.

Mira flashed him a smile. "We'll fix that in a jiffy, don't worry."

"That means… me too, right?" Erza figured.

"Absolutely!" Once Mira put the final touches on Natsu now sugar-coated nipples, she pointed at the bed. "Lose the pants, then sit down, Natsu. You're going to have to for this." Mirajane spoke in warning, not hiding her demonic side. Both ladies' mouths watered at the sight of Natsu's cock: veins thrummed along the thick flushed shaft, head furnished with pre-cum. Once Natsu took his place on the edge of the bed, Mira motioned Erza to come. "Time to clean up. It's only fair."

Erza crossed her arms. "Fair?" Mira's smile remained and it was clear she had no intention of offering the swordswoman any response. She sighed, then crossed to kneel beside Natsu on the bed. Mirajane took a small slice of cake from the cake and Natsu's face scrunched when she squished it in her palm.

"Why would you do that? That's just a wa–!" The cold frosting choked Natsu's words in his throat. Mirajane tittered as she slathered his erection in delicious cake, then looked at Erza who had mixed feelings about watching a perfectly good cake go to waste. While an atrocious act punishable by death, it looked even more scrumptious than before.

"You have your own task to do, don't you? Get to it now," Mira said.

Erza watched Natsu shudder and squirm. Heat rushed up to her cheeks and she gulped at his cream-coated nipples, how tantalizing they looked. She gave the dragon slayer a quick flick with her tongue to sample and a new noise escaped his lips; Erza gulped. When the warrioress went to taste him again, she engulfed his entire nipple in her mouth. Another heart-pounding sound left Natsu and Erza found herself sucking both his nipples, vehemently scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin. Mira observed her friend gradually lose herself in the magic of euphoria. They were in a world of their own. And while the she-devil had no qualms sitting there and watching their friends become wholly engulfed in the intoxicating sensations of intimacy, Mirajane didn't want to be by her lonesome. So, she began to work on her end.

Mirajane started off by licking and nuzzling Natsu's cake-coated shaft. His body responded automatically to her touch. Sporting a coy grin, she noticed Erza ceased her own business to see what it was that made Natsu twist and turn. Then, without warning, the take-over mage proceeded to ram his dick down her throat. Eyes wild and expression ecstatic, Mirajane popped Natsu out her mouth just to swallow him whole in the next second and listen to him stutter out her name through shaky moans and groans. Even for Erza who knew the extent of Mirajane's demon side better than anyone else in the guild barring her siblings, never had the redhead seen her so sex-crazed.

When Mira popped Natsu out for the second time, an action that made his entire body lean back as if bewitched, her glazed eyes shot Erza an almost crazed glare. "I'm sure you want to give this a try. Sadly I licked all of the cake off, though." Mira held the slayer's throbbing cock firmly in hand, stroking him. "But he's so close, and I think it's time you had a shot."

Nervousness swelled in her chest. Once Erza sat between his legs, it wasn't the veiny girth that made her feel anxious, but if she would be able to follow up such a routine after Mira. Such command, fervor, fluidity. Erza looked up at Natsu and her throat closed: he looked so exhausted, flushed, enraptured. Could a blowjob from her conjure up such excitement to make a man lizard brained?

Erza returned from her musing, feeling something warm and velvety in her palm. She looked and saw Natsu's prick in her hand and Mira's hand above hers. "You wouldn't want to leave him like this, right?"

"...I am aware." Erza blushed and tightened her grip only a little bit. Natsu's entire body lurched, close to an orgasm. The redhead started by licking the crown of his cock, tasting the precum that came from it. A long, slow descent of her bobbing head down his glistening shaft followed and Erza couldn't take Natsu all at once like Mira did. She worked carefully to engulf him all and could actually feel the head of his dick against the back of her throat. The sensation of his meaty girth in her mouth shot right to her core and drove her crazy, all three of them.

Mirjaine stripped off her red dressed and decorated her breasts with an assortment of treats. She knelt beside Natsu. "There are still some chocolates you haven't tried, you know." Mira guided his head into her bosom and Natsu immediately began to suckle. The sweet chocolate she covered her chest with became something of a second objective to Natsu though, more interested in just her nipples. Mirajane stroked the back of his head and arched into him, moaning softly, "That's right, just like that. Is it good?" Natsu just nodded, getting a bit more aggressive. Her head crane back sharply for a second. "Oh my!" Mira gasped, looking at Erza who seemed to have found her stride.

Natsu's hands grabbed her skull and Mira's hands were between her thighs, watching the dragon slayer fuck the warrioress' mouth. Erza's eyes were wide as she struggled to accept him. Over and over again his large head hit the back of her throat. It proved a challenge to breathe normally, especially when he came, her mouth full in seconds. Reactionary, she swallowed him in one big gulp. Once freed of Natsu's grasp, Erza popped him out and took a deep breath. One last string of semen shot from his still twitching cock onto the redhead's face and Mira took a mental picture to save for later.

Right when Erza went to wipe the strand off Mira swooped in and licked the sticky substance clean off her cheeks. "Let's not be wasteful." She looked at Natsu's semi-flaccid dick and pouted, "Looks like he let it all out at once. But it shouldn't take too long getting him back up again." Mira gave his cock a sweet kiss before standing and exuding some magic power. Her entire body glowed, and once the momentary shine vanished, she assumed her Satan Soul take-over.

All the color drained from Erza's face once Mirajane took the rope into her hands. That sadistic smile once hidden behind a veil of innocence and kindness vanished. She stared Erza down as if she were a mongrel, beneath her. Mirajane's tail moved quick; it practically sliced through the air to bind her wrists. Erza hissed as her hands were tied by thick rope, her knuckles rubbing together every time she tried to move. Mira already busied a hand getting Natsu's cock back up, licking her lips listening to him moan because of her touch.

Mirajane tossed Erza onto the bed and straddled her, a tube of chocolate syrup in hand. She tore open her gothic dress and poured it around her nipples, the coolness of it hardening them further. Next Mira wrote "Mine!" on her stomach and placed two small pieces of cake on her nipples for a finishing touch. "Natsu," she yanked him by the arm over to her, "here is your treat. Eat up."

Natsu looked over Erza. His eyes transfixed on her heaving chest decorated with chocolate treats. A growl later and her chocolate-covered nipples were at his mercy. The redhead's back arched; Natsu didn't know the word gentle if it slapped him in the face, intoxicated by this whole scenario. Meanwhile, Mirajane had taken it upon herself to view Erza's mess of a pussy.

Mira's talons quickly tore the fabric and an incredible heat warmed her face. A simple lick made Erza squealed. More arousal began to trickle down and she had to keep the redhead's legs open herself. This time Mira dragged her tongue all the way up, shuddering at her taste and how cute Erza sounded calling to her. "Don't worry Erza, we'll make you feel much better soon."

Erza's whole world went white. Her orgasm was swift, powerful, and left her in shambles. She laid there while Natsu and Mira continued to lick and kiss at her most erogenous zones. Such vivid sensations, sheer torture that she couldn't break free of her bindings. Could she, Erza would have summoned one of her many weapons to snap the rope. At this point, the warrioress barely had the stamina to keep her eyes open much less channel mana.

Natsu licked clean the last drop of syrup and sat up, back at full mast. Mirajane came up that same time and licked her lips; she looked like such a fanatic. Mira opened the top draw of the bedside table and pulled out a double-ended dildo. Erza's eyes went wide. "I purchased this the same time you all went on your little hunt," Mirajane said, sliding the toy easily enough into her pussy. She looked at Natsu, who gazed mesmerized. "Just watch. When I'm done, you're next."

"Next at what?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see." Mira turned her attention back to Erza. She directed her tip toward Erza's entrance, then clutched her hips. One forward thrust made the warrioress' entrance give way and the she-devil found herself submerged in Erza's wet pussy. A guttural groan shot from the redhead's windpipe. Mirajane hadn't even moved, yet her breathing had become labored. The bumps on the dildo enhanced the friction while she thrust to and fro in her wet sheathe as they cried like practiced whores. Behind her, Natsu observed and Mira took quick notice how much his dick throbbed and thrummed. She smiled at him and lifted her tail, revealing her anus. "You can stick it in here."

"In your… seriously?" Natsu's head cocked sideways.

"Mhm. You'll love the fit." Mira told him. He crossed over and she situated Natsu's head firmly on her pucker. Once the dragon slayer managed to push himself inside after much delay, a moan poured from both their lips. Natsu felt warm inside of Mira and constricted, but not in a bad way. It felt good, really good. And no sooner had Natsu began to enjoy his position did he mimick Mira's displayed motions. While the take-over mage tried to resume her previous endeavor with Erza, having Natsu probe deeper and harder into her ass proved too great a challenge for her to undertake.

Mira's eyes turned watery and she started moaning in intermittent intervals. Not even seconds later did those shaky pants become ecstatic vocalizations and the she-devil couldn't help but swivel her hips a bit. She wanted to feel him probe everywhere, feel everything. So enraptured by her own state of euphoria, Mira almost forgot Erza who watched with great intrigue. Before Natsu could go any further, Mirajane pushed herself away. Though there was an emptiness now that Natsu had vacated her ass, that would be filled soon enough.

"What was that!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"We have someone else here and I don't want them to feel excluded." Mira slipped out of Erza then undid her bindings. It didn't matter whether or not she was bound anyway; she couldn't move.

Erza asked when Mira flipped her onto her stomach, breathless, "What are you about to do now?"

"Loosening you up a little." Mira lubed two fingers up with spit and pushed them into Erza's asshole.

"M-Mira, that! O-oh…my God!" Erza's voice strained to get out. Feeling her two fingers pump in and out her butt at a climbing rate made her feel weird. A pleasing feeling after a few repetitions, but strange.

"That was quick," Mira remarked, slipping her dildo between her bum. "Are you ready for this now?"

"In my butt?!" Erza looked back at her as if she were mad – which she most certainly was.

"Right up your butt," Mirajane reaffirmed sadistically. Lined up well with her rim, she pushed for entry. Erza opened her mouth to scream yet all was silent. Deeper and deeper Mira went as the redhead's ass gave way to her phallus. Erza gnawed at the linen, feeling herself being stretched out, her insides prodded and probed by a plastic toy. Once properly hilted, Mira snipped the rope that bound Erza, picked her up by her thighs and turned to Natsu.

Pussy on display for the heated dragon slayer, Erza gasped, "What on Earthland are you doing?!"

"Killing two birds with one stone. Come on, Natsu," Mira spread Erza's legs more to give him even more room, "right there."

Natsu stepped forward and Erza gulped once the head of his cock kissed her center. Then, Natsu knelt down. An action that confused the two until his mouth latched onto her clit. Mirajane was beside herself hearing Erza moan and cry. "It's as good as it smells," Natsu commented while lapping up the arousal that dripped.

"N-Natsu! Y-you youuuu!" Erza couldn't form words. It didn't help that Mira thought now, when Natsu's tongue had ventured into her pussy for more nectar, was the best time to start moving. Sensation overload was an understatement, and it wouldn't be much longer until her entire mind collapsed under this strain.

Seemingly, once Natsu had his fill of her natural fluids, he rose. When his dick kissed her slick mound this time, the dragon slayer did not stall and the penetration made Erza whimper. Fitting in wasn't too difficult thanks to the previous fuck by Mirajane and Natsu's tongue. Having an all-natural cock in her was a different expression. Erza didn't know how to put it, but something about the velvety texture and warmth made it an all-around better experience than plastic. That didn't undermine the intensity of the phallic toy shoved in her ass by any means. Their combined presence enhanced every sensory nerve in Erza's body.

Natsu moved first. Subtle in his motions, back and forth at a moderate pace that allowed Erza to far better understand the small nuances between the genuine article and an artificial toy. Those short thrusts grew brisker and deeper every withdrawal and Mirajane soon entered the fray, slowly forming a rhythm with Natsu. Pinned between the two restless bodies whose arms locked around the other's body, girly and masculine moans alike found their way into Erza's throat; the breathless timbre served to turn both dragon slayer and demon on more and more.

Erza couldn't keep her arousal contained any longer and leaned forward to kiss Natsu, hard. Her tongue dove into his mouth, inviting a short but breathtaking duel. Erza then faced Mira for the same treatment, more submissive in their little tussle than with Natsu but enjoyed the rough treatment all the same. To feel two things inside her this way, at a clash over who would possess her mouth, felt terrific, exquisite. However, Erza was soon left crying out once both Natsu and Mira hilted.

Erza's entire body went limp, feeling the warmth of his seed drain into her and magnify her own climax. While Natsu's head flung back with a throaty roar, Mirajane's sharp cry was loud and clear in Erza's ears. Spent between the two sweaty bodies, her favorite cosplay dress in tatters and soaked, she did not make a move as her orgasm came to an end. Mira pulled out first, then Natsu, who ended up falling onto the bed with her.

"Man, that… that was… Phew." Natsu didn't have the words, his mind clouded by sex.

Mirajane undid her Satan-soul and swiped the sweat off her brow. "That was more tiring than I expected. I just meant to tease you two a bit, but I guess I went a little overboard." All Erza could do was glare at her for her use of "little." Being unable to feel her legs is not "a little." "We have the room all to ourselves now, so how about we just relax and finish up these snacks? We can eat it normally, this time, that is. Hehe."


End file.
